Room for Requirements
by angrybirds4819
Summary: Albus and Rita have always had conflict. What is needed for them to overcome that? Perhaps some incident which causes the outing of their sexual tension.. One Shot!


'I mean, you have to admit, Fred's attractive, I'm not gay though, plus he is bonkers for you and he is pretty smart. Well, if you ignore the fact that he's a complete idiot. But that's not the point-'

'Potter, if he really did like me, he wouldn't have been behind all those pranks you two idiots did to me this whole year.' Rita blinked twice at him in a rude manner before addressing herself with a swish of her cloak. Albus ran after her in the famous hallway of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchery.

'Yeah, but he was scared to tell you how he felt.' Rita turned to his face and rolled her eyes. 'Well then, that's his flaw. Being a coward. And having a lack of knowledge.'

Rita turned around and walked faster, hoping Albus wouldn't follow her. It was a rare time like this, when Rita knew not what to do. She needed a place to study and read in peace. Her house Common Room was full of morons who did not deserve the title, a "Ravenclaw" and was too crowded. It was also the same thing for the library. So, searching frantically for some sign of quietness, she ran in to Potter. She knew she would run into him, of course, he never went an evening without pranking her or even playing a measly joke. But to her surprise, Potter did not hex her bag or pour an unknown potion in to her hair. He was following her around, trying to convince why his brainless git of a friend deserves the title of her boyfriend. Too much nonsense and frustration in one day if you asked her. After a couple of minutes walking in the halls and not hearing any sound of near presence around her she was sure Potter had given up.

 _A room._ _A room to study in peace._ _A room full of books. A room with no one else._ These thoughts were pacing in her head. An unfamiliar sound occurred near her. The sound of walls separating. She turned her head everywhere to find the reason. Behind her a gate was revealed. Rita had read too many books to realize what she had found. The Room of Requirement. She twisted to door handles before checking the sign of any students.

Suddenly there was a crash that landed on her back and the entrance to the room changed in to a closet. The door banged closed and locked itself. Rita puffed out her breath of anger and turned to look suspiciously at what caused the drama. Potter. "Just great," she thought, "this idiot has stopped me once again from doing something good." _Handsome idiot._ Her conscious mind cooed. Her eyes skimmed over his body and lean torso. Just then he collapsed on Rita.

'WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!' She shouted. Not feeling as much anger as she did earlier, but still she could act. Only then did Rita realize Potter was lying on top of her with his hands both next to each side of Rita. Perhaps, then they realized that they had a secret physical attraction with each other that they stared into each other's eyes, full of lust. One breath. An inch closer. Two breaths. Rita swap so that she's on top. Three breaths. The wait was unbearable but yet necessary to bring out all the built-up emotions to the kiss. To Rita, the butterflies were dominating her stomach and each moment a flutter occurred in her heart. His lips were drugs to her and she never wanted to separate hers from his. Warmth overtook her body and any body contact with hers and his torso was heaven. The lust built up in her and she had the urge to buckle her hips in to his. Slowly, while kissing, they both got up from the floor and leaned against the wall with Rita's arms snaked around his neck. Rita, realizing, sooner or later would they get caught, tried to think of some other place to continue their lip-locking.

'Well, Mr. Slytherin. Would you mind if I Slytherin to some serious business with you somewhere else?' She tried to sound seductive and his answer made her heart throb even more.

'Why, no madam, I don't mind at all' His voice was hoarse, and his red lips were even more of a turn on to her. His hair ruffled up because of her hand movements.

After unlocking the door, their wish for a private room to themselves came true.

'Albus,' said Rita taking a hold of his hand, 'does Fred actually like me?'

'Maybe,' he replied with a typical-Slytherin-smile, 'maybe not. It could just be an excuse to talk to you…'

In half and hour they were on the floor of the room of requirement while Rita carefully took off all of Albus' uniform except his tie and did unmentionable things to him.

* * *

What happened to them afterwards? Let's just say that Rita's and Albus' friends wonder a lot why they disappear for several hours on Fridays and why their reappearances always seem disheveled. And why sometimes their ties were the switched colours.


End file.
